The present invention relates to calibration techniques, and more particularly to an automatic skew calibration technique for multi-channel signal sources to correct for skew in signal sources to maintain the best accuracy.
Correcting for skew in signal sources is an important feature since it is one of the basic timing characteristics of a signal source. Traditionally external instruments, such as oscilloscopes, have been used to view signals as each signal source is manually adjusted. When the signals are aligned in time as viewed on the oscilloscope, then the skew between the signal sources is corrected. However, this cumbersome manual technique that requires an external instrument cannot be readily performed frequently as it is time consuming, so that skew errors may creep into the signals between manual calibrations.
What is desired is an automatic skew calibration technique that does not require any external instruments, and which may be performed frequently to correct for skew errors.